


Last Moments

by Sarisa9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, murderstuck, why isnt murderstuck a tag wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarisa9/pseuds/Sarisa9
Summary: Equius and Nepeta spend their last moments together.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Last Moments

He felt the string of the bow constrict around his neck, and he could feel himself stop breathing. 

He collapsed to the ground and felt the breath escaping him. 

He looked up in the vent, and saw Nepeta, and forced a smile. He didn’t want her last look at him to be of his distress.

He watched uselessly as she pounced on Gamzee, and he pounded his clubs onto her incessantly. She collapsed on the ground next to him and he reached out for her, placing a hand on her hand gently.

As he felt his life flow out of him slowly, he thought about all the time they had spent together. The feelings jams, the shoosh paps, the roleplaying, all of it. He was sad that her life had been cut so short, and sad that she had to see him in such a state before her death.

His final thought before slipping into the afterlife was that he wished they’d been together longer.

She could feel her last breaths escaping her body as she lay on Equius, and thought about how good of a moirail he’d been to her. The two of them had been together for an entire sweep, and the whole time they had been perfect for each other. He had fought imps for her in the game, and she had calmed him down when he was stressed.

In her last moments, she felt happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> another short lil ficlet for yall. i wanted to explore the thoughts in their heads as they died. thanks for reading.


End file.
